Bleeding
by RicoSmileyface
Summary: Things go generally the same way, until they don't, and suddenly the glowing beast is bleeding...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

slightly different.

/*  
AN This is my first try at anything creative since high school. Which has been a while. Mistakes will be made mark my words.  
I spend a lot of time on this site, reading HP fan fiction of all sort and it came to me in a dream lol to maybe give back to the community. I sincerely hope my efforts to that end are enjoyable.  
With that being said, lets get on with it. */

Chapter 1

Dudley's grin was a bit worrying. Very worrying actually, whatever was running through his head was certainly going to be...uncomfortable.  
Later on, nursing new bruises and a couple nasty cuts, Harry laughed a bit hysterically. It wasn't much of a surprise that 'Stomp on Freak' was Dudley's 'Bright idea'. The meat head couldn't think of anything more creative even if he tried.  
"I wonder why I expected more from him...", he mumbled, wincing while dabbing alcohol on his lip. In the bathroom mirror, the scar seemed more pronounced than before. Maybe Tom was disappointed with Dudley's lack of creativity too?  
Wishful thinking. Depressing as well.  
Just the summer, he reassured himself. A summer playing punch-bag-gofer-Freak-cook-etcetera. One day at a time.  
"Boy!" The thickest Dursley is yelling again.  
Green eyes stared into green eyes, and he took a breath deep and slow.  
"BOY!"  
Time to mow the fucking lawn, Boy. Best get into character.

The heat was unbearable. Unbelievable. The ground was packed tight and dusty-hot, but lying on it wasn't as uncomfortable as glares and growls and grinding of teeth and hands twitching to twist his neck. Plus he got to hear about cereal brands and surfing birds because that is important.

"...at the Polkisses...He's so popular"  
Harry snorted amusedly. It was impressive how ignorant the Dursley's were of their own son. If he didn't know better, he'd think they were purposefully ignoring his 'faults', because nothing their son did could be as bad as the freak sharing their roof. Pleasant thoughts.

There was a sudden, very sudden BANG! what the fuck where is my wand-"What in Gods name are you doing boy", Vernon harshly whispered, voice very low but very dangerous. Behind him, Petunia sniffed disdainfully.  
"Put your thing away boy!" Thing? Oh, he means the wand, put your wand back in your pants Harry.  
His face changed quickly from 'you will scrub the fucking ceiling till you bleed freak' to 'maniac neighbour pls ignore nothing to see here' when he saw the neighbours.  
"Oh hello, Mrs Margery, did you hear that car backfire just now? Startling isn't it?" he smiled painfully.  
Harry made sure to be outside the range of strangulation the moment the neighbours tucked their noses back into their houses to do whatever it is they did.  
Good thing too, because the hands that twitched in wishful thinking were swinging around now, attached to a purple fat man. 'Stop trying to choke me out what would the fucking neighbours say you dumb fat fuck' of course all of this was hush-hush in your head wishful thinking too, or else dear Vernon might just jump out that window and teach you to respect your betters. Your muggle minder betters.  
Thinking about it, Harry could understand where the anti-muggle sentiment Voldermort spewed came from. Not entirely but with Dursleys as representatives of upstanding Muggles of this here British upper-middle-class no-nonsense society, he wouldn't mind maybe killing them. Just a little bit.

Harry went off into the park to maybe get away from the house for a while. He'd probably have to pay in chores and rations for outright ignoring the purple fat man to think about all that. Ah well.

"Oy Fuck face!", exchanging one fat man for another. Sigh. Why is it so cold here anyway.  
"Do you need something?", Harry asked, surprising himself at how droll he sounded. Like the greasy one.  
Thoughts of grease, hair care products and suddenly (not very welcome either) underwear modelling rapidly crossed his mind before one word "...something...something...Cedric..."  
Dudley grinned when he saw the reaction on Harry's face. One fat self-satisfied smirk like everything was suddenly right in the universe. even though it was pretty fucking cold for a heatwave.  
"Don't you dare say that name!", oh, your 'thing' is out Harry.  
Dudley wiped the smirk off his face, suddenly aware he was alone on a deserted street with the freak and his thing.  
"Dad says you can't use it outside of school! You-You'll get expelled!", a poor defence honestly. Actually no, it was valid, but what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him. Much.  
"Daddy isn't here is he, Dudders?" Droll and threatening.

Why is it so fucking cold right now?

Rattling breaths and dying screams and suddenly Harry wasn't as smug anymore. Dudley wasn't looking so hot either. It was probably better that he couldn't really see the tattered drifting black apparitions of soul-snatching motherfuck that were heaving all around them.  
"Wha- what are you doing to m-stop doin that-", Dudley mumbled, terrified of what he couldn't see, didn't understand. Harry was still pointing his business end of the 'thing' towards him. It must be coming from Harry then. Best punch him right in the face, yes, that's reasonable.  
Swing-lo and behold it is still just as terrifying.  
Harry was wandless now, Dudley crawling away from him. He couldn't see a thing, the rattling, the heaving, where is my -" LUMOS!"

A light a the end of the tunnel. Go toward the light? Isn't that the next great adventure no of course not it's your bloody wand.

"Expecto...patronum.." a weak fizzle and the Dementors sit up and take notice. Dudley is about to get a snog oh dear "Expecto patronum!" Happy thoughts Harry happy fucking thoughts...which one any one don't let them kill him...first Year, broomstick, friends, everything...  
"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"  
Antlers of light gored into the shadowy rags, hooves that were not quite real slammed into another mass of black, and all at once it wasn't so cold anymore.

chapter one end


	2. Chapter 2

AN/I'm not sure how close to canon I am and so things do get choppy-skippy but yeah.

Chapter two

Like steam without heat white rose and set from the glowing beast, the stag rearing its head, luminescent hooves soundlessly pawing the cobble. The rags of vacuum-like emptiness were wary, recognizing the boy with the scar as a more credible threat than initially thought. If they even thought that is. Or was it more like hunger-driven instinct?

Warmth washed over the two boys, and Harry could actually stand again. Dudley...not so much. His shirt was covered in vomit, chunky green and horrible yellow what was he eating anyway?

Having already tangoed with the glowing beast once, they were not keen on having another go. But the prospect of abandoning a meal was also not very appealing. What to do, what to do...The stag didn't wait for them to make a choice, and galloped full tilt on thin air, forcing the ragged tormentors to cut their losses and spiral screeching into the sky and out of sight.

'They're gone now, Harry, gone, gone, they're gone...' Harry heaved to himself, just now realizing how much magic the stag had taken from him. And was still taking actually. Prongs, unbidden, fizzled out of existence, its work done.

"Don't put your wand away boy! What if they come back?!" Arabella was flustered and angry. Damn that Mundungus Fletcher to hell! Her hands were shaking, she felt the emptiness all the way from her cat-infested house, and worse, unlike Harry, she couldn't do shit about it. Not even if she wanted to. Which is why the one who COULD have done something was going to get an earful, and more if she could manage.

Quickly directing the shaken and now confused boy to drag his large friend, Dudley, was it? , back to Privet drive, she couldn't help but wonder how exactly DEMENTORS OF ALL THE CREATURES appeared on here of all places.

Ah well, eventually it would be none of her business. She was just a squib after all, no one told her anything of consequence.

They took in Dudley's week shaking form with gaping maws and disbelief quickly morphing into a sort of knowing hatred because the FREAK IS THE ONLY logical REASON WHY THIS WOULD HAPPEN TO THEIR PRECIOUS-so precious, innocent-DUDDERS.

"You're one of them aren't you!" Petunia screeched, her hands gripping on Dudley as if he would evaporate otherwise. His face didn't show enjoyment, but his mouth was stuffed with chocolate and he felt so warm now. Arabella turned her nose up disdainfully and promptly left the house and the Dursley's to their devices. Harry's wand was still out and about it, but he wasn't so confident with fat-man looming aboving like a murderous thundercloud about to do some damage.


	3. Chapter 3

"Dear Mr Potter, We have received intelligence that you performed the Patronus Charm at twenty-three minutes past nine this evening in a Muggle-inhabited area and in the presence of a Muggle. The severity of this breach of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery has resulted in your expulsion from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ministry representatives will be calling on your place of residence shortly to destroy your wand. As you have already received an official warning for a previous offence under section 13 of the International Confederation of Wizards' Statute of Secrecy, we regret to inform you that your presence is required at a disciplinary hearing at the Ministry of Magic at 9 A.M. on August 12th. Hoping you are well, Yours sincerely, Mafalda Hopkirk"  
—Mafalda Hopkirk

"Hoping I am well?" Harry the boy asked, in quiet shock over the expulsion. His world, the one thing he had the Dursleys could not take away, gone in a letter. Confiscate...take my wand? Tingling foreboding in his spine, running up and down and up and down, once or twice arcing like a bolt of lightning to his hand, still gripping his wand, twitching twitching twitch. His eyes backlit with fire from elsewhere he whipped it right into elder Dursleys face, the threat hanging clear in the air, but for some reason needed to be defined, so he spoke slowly and with surety.  
"Uncle, I've been expelled. This means, for one, that my magic is free. Touch me and I'll curse you"  
"What did you do to my son you-you-YOU BLOODY-"  
Oh look, yet another owl swoops in, holding another letter.  
Sirius?  
Don't leave the house? But the ministry was coming to take, take his wand from him! He couldn't very well put some tea on and chill the tingle was back. His hand was shaking so hard he took a couple breaths to quiet his senses down.  
A distraction was needed. After all, Sirius had never misled him, so it was all for the best.#  
He proceeded to explain to the seething fat man and his tight-assed thin prim and worried half to death wife about how close their dear incorruptible, infallible so innocent Dudley was to having his filthy soul kissed out.  
Dudley contributed to the story the only way he knew how. Blame Harry. He was partially right, anyway. The dementors surely didn't come for the Dursleys, the certainly weren't on free-roam mode (because that was absurd?)  
Another owl. What now?  
A weight lifted itself off his shoulders when he read the expulsion was withdrawn. A hearing, though, what fun, top fun, wonderful. His musing were cut short when the fat man( yes, he was going to keep this name) snapped out of it, damn owl, and tried to grab him by the scruff of his neck, yelling all the while, incomprehensible "GET OUT-DANGER TO MY FAMILY-RUDDY BIRDS-DUDLEY" and once again, a letter arrived, a howler.  
Floating midair, it claimed everyone's attention. Harry was waiting for a tirade of yells of some sort, (though why they would want to yell at him now he didn't know), when of all voices, Snape's smug droll voice came through low and threateningly.  
"Petunia...remember my last.."

It was a moment of incomprehension before thin giraffe woman broke the silence with a resigned finality. As if the very words were giving her heartburn and gas and everyone malady we resign ourselves to, waiting for them to run their course and pass.  
"The boy will have to stay"  
And that was in fact, just that. 


End file.
